A Spaceman Came Travelling
by xxxkimmixxx
Summary: Sam and Jack is at a party when a old friend calls
1. The Dance

A Spaceman Came Travelling  
  
Summary: Song story. A story involving a song, Jack, Sam and Thor. Disclaimer: I don't own the program or any of its characters so don't hurt me, though if you want to give them to me then feel free.  
  
~ Thoughts of Jack O'Neill # thoughts of Sam Carter  
  
**************************************** ... A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar,  
  
twas light years of time since his mission did start,  
  
And over a village he halted his craft,  
  
And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star...  
  
"Humm sounds familiar," growled the deep voice of Jack O'Neill.  
  
"What sounds familiar?" Replied the blond haired scientist that was Major Samantha Carter.  
  
~ Lord help us how can someone who is so smart, be so dense? ~  
  
"Whatdoyathink it sounds like it's describing?"  
  
"Dunno," said Sam innocently "Could be anyone, Selmak, Martouf, Narim, Lya, Anise?"  
  
"Come on spaceship from afar, visiting Earth" said Jack looking unbelievingly at her sweet but sexy smile, "Anyway it couldn't be Lya or Anise as the song says his not hers"  
  
# Ooo playing dumb to Jack sure gets him annoyed, I should try this more often. I think I will just pretend I don't have any Idea. Just to see. #  
  
...He followed a light and came down to a shed,  
  
Where a mother and a child were lying there on a bed,  
  
A bright light of silver shone round his head,  
  
And he had the face of an angel, and they were afraid...  
  
"Try the Asguard dumbass" Said Jack without trying to hide his sarcasm  
  
~ Holy Hannah I'm at a posh restraunt with Major Samantha Carter and she's playing at being a stupid blond bombshell. ~  
  
"Arr don't you like me playing stupid? I thought you always played stupid and liked it, so I wanted to see how it feels to play dumb. Anyway I'm hot so can we go outside, in the fresh air please" purred Sam with an evil grin.  
  
"Fine but I pick the location next time!"  
  
"Deal hun" replied Sam ...Then the stranger spoke, he said 'Do not fear,  
  
I come from a planet a long way from here,  
  
And I bring a message for mankind to hear',  
  
And suddenly the sweetest music filled the air... And it went la, la...  
  
Peace and goodwill to all men, and love for the child...  
  
They walked outside onto the balcony, breathing in the cool fresh night air and sighing as they walked to the edge. Suddenly a bright white light surrounded them. This could only mean one thing, their friends the Asguard wanted them for some reason. Sighing as the white light took hold, Jack looked round to check that no one was watching them or even looking in the general direction as they were transported onto the vessel.  
*********************************  
  
If you want a prequel or a sequel then you know what to do. Feedback makes me write more stories or try to write more chapters. Hope you send feedback. Keep on gating. 


	2. Partys and Problems

A spaceman came travelling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so don't sue. I will own the characters when I am older and richer (In my dreams)  
  
  
  
"Thor you really gotta work on your timing buddy" said Jack as soon as the rematerialised.  
  
"Did I interrupt something O'Neill?" asked Thor  
  
"Not really Thor" Sam butted in, before Jack had the chance to let it slip that they were on a date together. "It's just that we were in a public place where anyone could have seen us."  
  
"I am sorry Major Carter next time I will Dematerialise you in a less public place" replied Thor with the most sorry look an Asguard could manage. "O'Neill, Major Carter, the Asguard wishes you to help us on a special occasion. It would do us honour to have SG1 there."  
  
"Helping you on what Thor? Coz I'm not going unless I know what it is." Stated Jack and Sam believed him.  
  
" We wish SG1 to come to the celebration of the new Asguard home world"  
  
"Wow you've found a new home world that's great Thor, where is it? Does it have a Stargate or do you have to get there by ship…"  
  
"Slow down Sam, you're babbling again and you can't be understood when you're babbling," Said Jack softly  
  
"Major Carter it is on a planet 17 light-years from Earth. I am afraid it does not have a Stargate, so you will need to use a ship to reach us. By my calculations though it should take only two Earth hours on a Gould cargo ship to reach the new Asguard home world from Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow they've got a new home world that's brilliant isn't it" said Daniel excitedly.  
  
" Yeah and were invited to the party for it, though I didn't think that the Asguard could dance" replied Sam  
  
"Maybe they do the time warp or Barbie girl that's weird enough to be from another planet." stated Jack sourly  
  
"Jack are you alright? You seem awfully grumpy about something this morning" asked Daniel   
  
"Just fine Danny boy if anyone wants me I will be in my office."  
  
They watched as Jack stormed out of the mess hall, not even bothering to see if the Lieutenant he knocked over was alright. Sam and Daniel exchanged worried looks before Sam excused herself to do some work in her lab.  
  
Sam hurried down the corridor to his office. She had to check he was alright, she knew he was pissed off about the Asguard interrupting their date, but shouting at Daniel for it was out of order and wasn't she going to tell him that. Sam got to his office and slowly pushed open the door after knocking twice.  
  
" Jack" she whispered "are you in there?"  
  
Pushing the door open wider she saw a sight that made her heart jump and caused her to scream his name aloud. For lying there in a pool of blood was Jack, his face was pale and twinged with blue, he was unconscious. A knife lay on the ground beside his limp body, and as Sam ran over to him she saw his throat had been slit, the cupboard next to his desk stood open its contents strewn across the room.   
  
Running to the phone on the wall Sam dialled the number for Janet's office.   
  
"Hello, Janet speaking" came the cheery voice   
  
"Janet I need a medical team to Colonel O'Neill's office immediately." cried Sam   
  
"Ok hun, Done." replied Janet "what's happened Sam"  
  
"I've just found him lying in a pool of blood with a knife lying beside him, his throat has been slit."   
  
"Ohmygod Sam I will be there in two seconds" said Janet as she slammed down the phone and began to join the medical team rushing its way to Jacks office.  
  
"Come on Jack" said Sam quietly as she cried and waited for the med team to arrive. "wake up for me Jack wake up you have got to be okay, you've just gotta be."   
  
  
  
If you want more you know what to do I love reviews so I know people want to read my work. thanks 


	3. Wake up to an angel

A spaceman came travelling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so don't sue. I just wanna borrow them.  
  
~ Sam's thoughts # Jacks unconscious thoughts Jacks conscious thoughts  
  
  
  
~ Come on Jack you can do this, don't leave me I need you, you have to survive, if you do I will quit the SGC, the air force anything for you if you just wake up and get better.~   
  
"Sam honey" came the quiet voice of Janet "you can see him now"  
  
"How is he?" asked Sam  
  
"Asleep, still critical but he's stable and just asleep" replied Janet seeing the scared look that passed on Sam's tired face.  
  
"Thanks Janet"  
  
"Oh and Sam, after your finished seeing him go home and sleep your exhausted." said Janet  
  
Sam walked into the small room and saw his chest rise and fall gently. ~ Just like a baby.~ she thought. Apart from the constant bleep of the machine and the rise and fall of his chest, he was so still he looked as if he was gone from this place. Sam took the chair nearest the bed and began her bedside vigil.  
  
  
  
# Where am I, I wonder. And how did I get here?#   
  
The warmth of this place surrounded Jack. Here there was no pain, no noise or distractions, just peace and warmth. In this place Jack could think clearly without anyone who would bug him. And Jack thought. He thought of Sara and of Charlie. Then he thought of the SGC and of Sam, the woman who just two nights ago he was dancing with, the woman who though it went against the rules and regs, aloud him just one night to hold her in his arms like he wanted to do for years. Jacks heart gave a little jolt of pain and untold love at the thought of her name.   
  
Then something changed, feeling of warmth and of peace began to slip away from him. Memories of that fateful day began sliding back into his mind: shouting at Daniel, storming off to his office, then. Then he couldn't remember any more just darkness and nothing.   
  
  
  
Sam woke to the weak cry issuing from the voice of one Jack O'Neill.   
  
"Sam" whispered Jacks faint voice. "Sam are you there?"  
  
"Im here Jack, Im here" she cried out in delight.   
  
"God Sam what happened? how did I get here?" he asked and yet Sam knew she couldn't give him the answers he wanted.  
  
"We don't know what happened Jack, I went after you when you stormed off and I found you on your office floor…" her voice faltered away.   
  
Looking into his eyes she saw him study her face for a minuet, then turn his head away. Jack could see all he needed to know in her face. The pained expression in her eyes told tales of trying to find out who his attacker was, without any luck.  
  
"I better tell Janet that your awake or she might get even bigger needles out to sedate me with this time." said Sam with a little smile  
  
"Too late Sam I'm here already. Now you have seen him wake up which means he's okay, you can get to your bed at once or I will get the SF's to forcefully remove you and I wont allow you to see him tomorrow." stated Janet calmly  
  
"And If I don't go Janet, what will you do if I refuse to be removed?"  
  
" Then I will get out my big needles and sedate you here in front of Colonel O'Neill. Then I will strap you down to that bed over there by Lt Malign, until you have had a good 12 hours of undisturbed sleep."  
  
"Evil woman, neapoleonic needle pusher, you are terrible for driving hard bargains." muttered Sam just loudly enough for Jack to hear.  
  
"What was that Sam I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat the sentence please." asked Janet innocently.  
  
"I said you're a lovely woman who cares so much for everyone under you excellent care." lied Sam.  
  
" I thought so too." said Janet as she took Jacks vitals.  
  
Sam walked out of the room to go and find Daniel and Teal'c to tell them the good news. She found them in the mess hall stuffing there faces. ~ Typical, Jack is as far as they know unconscious and their eating.~ As Sam told the boys the news Daniels eyes lit up and Teal'c smiled. They asked to be excused so they could visit him, Off they went leaving me to make my way to my quarters.   
  
Reaching my quarters I climbed onto the bed and laid down as the waves of needed sleep overtook my exhausted body. 


End file.
